


Migliaia di minuscole macerie

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: E Otabek sotto sotto ne è contento, M/M, Pre-Slash, Yuri inizia a sentire cose, post-serie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Yuri prepara dei pirozhki dolci per Otabek per quella che dovrebbe essere solo una merenda di tardo pomeriggio, ma che per Yuri si trasforma lentamente in qualcos'altro.





	

Le mani serrate su due lembi di grembiule, Yuri Plisetsky fece un passo indietro e, come un condannato, attese la sentenza. La parte più sicura di sé continuava a bisbigliare che ehi, non c’era nulla di cui aver paura, perché lui aveva fatto tutto per bene, dosato ogni cosa al milligrammo; impossibile che ci fossero degli errori. E poi, anche fosse,  _ anche fosse _ , perché avrebbe dovuto importargli del suo giudizio?

_ Perché è tuo amico _ , rispose una vocina sottile e irritante, che suonava stranamente come il falsetto di Victor. Suo malgrado, non riuscì a darle torto. Otabek Altin l’aveva  _ scelto _ e quello pregiudicava ogni cosa. Tuttavia, da lì a sentirsi così in ansia…  _ Che stronzata _ . 

Se non avesse gradito pazienza, gli avrebbe servito qualcos'altro. Dopotutto, provenivano da mondi con usi e costumi totalmente simili ma fondamentalmente differenti, poteva accadere che Otabek non gradisse i suoi amati  _ pirozhki _ , fatti secondo l’antica ricetta che i Plisetsky si tramandavano da diverse generazioni.

Eppure, guardandolo di sottecchi, notò l'espressione attenta dei suoi occhi scuri e non trovò disgusto, ma piuttosto l’incertezza se quello che stava mangiando gli piacesse oppure no. Lo vide mandare giù l’ultimo boccone e annaffiarlo con abbondante acqua prima di poggiare delicatamente il bicchiere sul tavolo e indirizzargli finalmente un sorriso.

“Sono molto buoni, questi…”

“Pirozhki,” intervenne Yuri quando lo vide esitare, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto, sedendo quindi accanto a lui e addentando un fagottino con entusiasmo forse eccessivo. L'approvazione di Otabek l’aveva condizionato al punto da farlo sentire come dopo una grande vittoria. Non cercò neppure di nascondersi al suo sguardo tranquillo che quasi lo contemplava, con la testa distrattamente poggiata sul palmo della mano e un sorriso lieve sulla bocca. Era piacevole farsi guardare in quel modo. Provò una sensazione improvvisa di calore allo stomaco e, lo sapeva, i pirozhki non erano più caldi al punto da giustificare quel brivido. Era  _ lui _ . Era Otabek. Aveva un ascendente singolare su di lui e non sapeva come sottrarsene perché, dopotutto,  _ non voleva _ farlo. Era un’esperienza totalmente nuova e inedita e Yuri sentiva di volerla vivere fino in fondo, prendendo qualsiasi cosa l’altro fosse disposto a dargli. Quei sorrisi e quegli sguardi gli sembravano un ottimo punto di partenza. Qualsiasi cosa volessero dire. Qualsiasi cosa gli facessero desiderare. Non era stupido al punto da non essere consapevole di quel pungolo fastidioso che sentiva contro la schiena e che gli trasmetteva l’urgenza di fare  _ qualcosa _ , pur non avendo idea di cosa.

Poteva solo augurarsi che i suoi occhi non tradissero parte di quella frustrazione.

E tuttavia, dal modo in cui Otabek prese a fissarlo, totalmente perso in contemplazione, come se stesse accarezzando un’idea allettante, si chiese preoccupato se per caso, invece, non fosse lampante.

“Sei molto bravo a cucinare.”

Yuri non riuscì ad impedirsi di reagire come ogni volta che qualcuno si complimentava con lui: si imbronciò e volse il viso, ma solo per nascondere l’afflusso di sangue che era salito alle guance, accendendole di una bella sfumatura di rosa. Il gesto, tuttavia, non sembrò contrariare Otabek, che, al contrario, afferrò un altro pirozhki e diede un morso deciso.

“Impara ad accettare un complimento, Yuri.”

Yuri si morse un po’ le labbra, trattenendo la risposta pungente che gli era automaticamente salita alla lingua. Con chiunque altro non avrebbe avuto alcuno scrupolo, ma Otabek gli faceva venire voglia di essere più Yuri e meno  _ punk _ . Gli faceva venire voglia di calare un po’ le difese e permettergli di sbirciare dentro. 

Si ritrovò allora a mugugnare qualcosa che somigliava ad un assenso e addentò un altro pirozhki, agitandosi quando un po’ di confettura di albicocca gli sporcò il mento e la felpa, strappandogli un'imprecazione in russo che, per sua sfortuna, Otabek  capì. Fece per ripulirsi, ma di colpo la mano di Otabek era davanti al suo viso e gli porgeva un tovagliolo di carta. Il mezzo sorriso divertito e trattenuto, in qualche modo, gli fece provare un profondo senso di vergogna. Mai come in quel momento si era sentito come una bambinetta colta sul fatto. Maledicendosi, si sentì arrossire con infinita lentezza, come se il suo corpo avesse intenzione di tradirlo nel modo più clamoroso e lampante possibile. 

_ Sono patetico. Cazzo! Cazzo! _

“Dopo lo Skate America, durante il gala, mi sono rovesciato addosso un intero bicchiere di vino,” mormorò Otabek di punto in bianco, scuotendo la testa a quel ricordo imbarazzante. Yuri lo fissò apertamente, dimenticando la sua mortificazione. 

“Come?” non poté fare a  meno di chiedergli, sorridendo divertito.

“Ero distratto,” ammise, rabbuiandosi.

_ Ma certo _ , rifletté Yuri.  _ Si era qualificato secondo, ad un passo dall’oro _ .

Poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse stato…  _ distratto _ . 

“Mi sono sentito un imbecille, ovviamente,” proseguì. “Ma nessuno mi stava prestando attenzione. Era tutto nella mia testa.”

_ Ma tu mi  _ stai  _ prestando attenzione _ , ribatté Yuri mentalmente, senza avere il coraggio di dirglielo. Capì subito che non ce n’era bisogno: Otabek sapeva leggerlo meglio di chiunque altro, forse perfino meglio di quanto lui stesso riuscisse a comprendersi.

“Tieni,” gli disse, spingendogli il fazzoletto tra le dita e chiudendo così la questione, azzannando l’ultimo pirozhki. 

“Grazie,” si sentì mormorare, affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore. Otabek si strinse nelle spalle.

“È solo un fazzoletto.”

Yuri continuò a fissarlo per molti altri secondi, riprendendo quindi lentamente a mangiare il suo fagottino. Sentiva che un peso gli era stato tolto di dosso, un peso di cui non aveva avuto consapevolezza fino a quel momento.

_ No _ , si disse.  _ Non è solo un fazzoletto. È molto, molto di più _ .

  
  
  


“Grazie per i pirozhki. Mi sono piaciuti molto.”

Yuri annuì e rimase in silenzio. Non aveva ancora voglia di salutarlo. A dire il vero, avrebbe desiderato saltare in sella dietro di lui e osservare San Pietroburgo colare via in scie sbaffate da sopra la spalla solida di Otabek, ma non si risolse a chiederglielo. Non voleva che pensasse che era una di quelle persone appiccicose e moleste, che imponevano a tutti i costi la sua presenza. Yuri non sapeva come essere un amico; un libretto delle istruzioni non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto. 

“Allora, buonanotte.”

Otabek lo fissò ad occhi socchiusi, rigirandosi il casco tra le mani con aria meditabonda prima di fermarsi di colpo e calarlo con decisione sulla testa di Yuri, spingendo via i lunghi capelli biondi che puntualmente finivano per incastrarsi nel gancio di chiusura.

“Oh?”

“Andiamo a fare un giro.”

La sensazione di calore scottante tornò a trovarlo, cogliendolo di sorpresa e flettendogli istintivamente labbra in un sorriso sincero ed entusiasta.

Salendo a cavalcioni dietro di lui e osando posare le mani sui suoi fianchi, Yuri guardò nello specchietto solo per trovare gli occhi di Otabek guardarlo apertamente. 

Per la prima volta nella vita, non sentì il bisogno di sfuggire.

Da qualche parte dentro di lui, un paio di mattoni si sgretolarono in migliaia di minuscole macerie che il vento pungente della sera soffiò via, molto lontano da lui, mandandole a perdersi nella scia sfocata di San Pietroburgo che sfrecciava via tutto intorno a loro, come se niente, a parte loro, non avesse dovuto tornare mai più.

**Author's Note:**

> Siete arrivati fin quaggiù? Bravissimi e grazie! Questa storia probabilmente ha senso solo nella mia testa - me ne scuso. È che l'amicizia tra questi due, o quello che potrebbe essere, mi intriga per gli effetti che ha su Yuri, ragion per cui è nata questa cosa.   
> Credo che lo scopo di fondo sia: guardate come Yuri si rimette in discussione e si riconsidera quando Otabek è nei paraggi.  
> Ma anche: guardare come questo prezioso smol kitten inizia ad innamorarsi di quel gran manzo di Otabek. Delle due, l'una.   
> Va bene, basta, ho cianciato fin troppo! Grazie ancora per essere arrivati fin quaggiù! :3


End file.
